Zwierzogród - Rejs Marzeń
by Blacked1234
Summary: Jest to kontynuacja Zwierzogród- Tajniacy. Akcja rozgrywa się konkretnie miesiąc po ślubie Judy i Nick'a. Oboje postanawiają ruszyć w rejs najnowocześniejszym okrętem wykonanym przez zwierzęta. Jednak czy ich rejs okaże się spokojny?
1. Rejs Marzeń Rozdział 1

**ROZDZIAŁ 1**

„Największy okręt na świecie!"- tak pisały o nim gazety i mówiono w telewizji. Najnowszy okręt pasażerski, który jest w stanie przezwyciężyć wszystko… Moment, moment. Czy to wam czegoś nie przypomina?

Gdy tylko Feniek dotarł na miejsce, zamigał tylnymi światłami czarnego mercedesa, aby dać do zrozumienia reszcie, że to koniec jazdy. Z pierwszego pojazdu wysiadł elegancko ubrany Nick w swój czarny garnitur oraz Judy, która miała na sobie niebieską sukienkę. Z drugiego samochodu, który został wynajęty przez Pana B, ochrona zaniosła powoli bagaże do luku towarowego okrętu.

-Piękny…

Westchnął lis, delektując się widokiem wspaniałego statku. Jego burta oraz górna część były w większość pomalowane na biało. Z każdej strony kadłuba znajdowało się po trzydzieści bulai. Na dziobie znajdowało się lądowisko na śmigłowiec, gdyby w razie postoju na podkład mieli wejść nowi goście, lub doszło do awarii, co wszystkim wydawało się niemożliwe. Cała nadwodna część była pięknie zbudowana. Okna były tak czyste, że odbłyskiwały promienie słoneczne. Na rufie znajdowało się zakończenie górnej części, wraz z tarasami oraz wielki, szeroki komin z logiem uśmiechniętego rekina w czapce kapitańskiej.

-Chodźmy już…

Zwrócił się do Judy, po czym wyjął z kieszeni stożek pieniędzy i podał jednemu z ochroniarzy.

-To dla was chłopie… Dobra robota!

Uśmiechnął się.

 _Zawsze chciałem to zrobić!_

Pomyślał i ruszył po trapie do okrętu, trzymając króliczkę za rękę. Przy wejściu powitał ich pierwszy oficer, którym był lampart. Dokładnie obejrzał ubrania obojga, spytał o ich bagaże i z zadowoleniem wpuścił do środka. Znaleźli się w holu głównym. Wchodziło się nim między innymi na stołówkę, do kuchni, na taras boczny oraz do pokoju wypoczynkowego. Na pokładzie znajdowało się mnóstwo eleganckich zwierząt. Wszyscy ubrani jak Nick w garnitury, lub jak Judy w olśniewające suknie. Podłoga oraz niektóre ramy boczne były wykonane z dębu, natomiast podpory sufitu stanowiła sosna.

-Gdzie nasz pokój?

Spytała Judy, szukając w torebce numeru.

-To się nazywa kajuta. Ka-ju-ta.

-Zam-knij-się. Nie jestem inżynierem okrętowym, żeby znać się na takich rzeczach.

Wreszcie wyciągnęła kartę podróży, na której widniał numer 40.

-To wyższy pokład. Przynajmniej będziemy mieli ładny widok na zachody słońca. W końcu je lubisz, prawda?

Ruszyli w stronę windy pokładowej. Już mieli naciskać guzik rozruchu, gdy zauważyli biegnącego w ich stronę królika. Miał na sobie dosyć stary frak oraz niemodne spodnie marynarskie.

-Czy to… Poldek!

Uśmiechnęła się Judy, machając do swojego przyjaciela ze wsi.

-Cześć Pold. Co ty tu robisz?

-Witaj Judy. Postanowiłem wybrać się w rejs.

Nick spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na rozgrywającą się pod nim sytuację.

-Całe moje oszczędności wpakowałem w ten rejs. Ale wreszcie po tylu latach pracy będę mógł odpocząć…

-Bardzo się cieszę. O, zapomniałabym. To mój mąż, Nickolas Bajer.

Króliczka podeszła do swojego ukochanego i przytuliła się do jego łapy. Lis bardzo lubił to uczucie, bo wiedział, że wtedy ona jest przy nim bezpieczna.

-Bardzo mi miło. Poldek Karot. Panie Nickolasie…

-Nick. Mów mi Nick.

Królik nieco zmieszał się to sytuacją, jednak postanowił kontynuować.

-Cóż… Nick, muszę przyznać, że wybrałeś naprawdę ostre ziółko jak na żonę. Uważaj na nią…

Zaśmiał się, puszczając oko do Judy.

-Uważam, uważam. Jedziemy?

Już miał klikać guzik, gdy zauważył łapę, trzymającą drzwi od windy. Wszyscy ujrzeli dosyć wysokiego i popaskowanego królika.

-Jack…

Warknął Nick.

-Nick… Miło cię widzieć. Ciebie też Judy.

Króliczka cofnęła się za swojego męża.

-Piętro pierwsze.

Lis wreszcie nacisnął przycisk, po czym winda ruszyła w górę. Po chwili zatrzymała się, a wszyscy prócz Poldka wysiedli. Pokład różnił się przede wszystkim wystrojem od tego niższego. Przy każdych drzwiach były zasadzone małe drzewka, podłoga lśniąca, a kajuty zamiast bulai, posiadały duże, czyste okna. Nick natychmiast dostrzegł ich kajutę, po czym podał rękę Wściekłemu na do widzenia i zniknął za dębowymi drzwiami.

-Nie chcę, żebyś się z nim widywała. Wiesz jaki ten typ jest.

Odparł Nick, zdejmując marynarkę i kładąc ją na granatowej kanapie. Ich kajuta była dosyć przeciętna. Łazienka z ogromnym lustrem, toaletą i prysznicem oraz sypialnia z podwójnym łóżkiem, szafą, komodą i pułkami.

-Wiem… Nie chcę znów przez to przechodzić. Chcę normalnych wakacji.

Dodała, przytulając się do swojego wybranka.

-Idziemy na obiad? Zaraz odpływamy z portu i nie chcę, żebyś była głodna.

 **Taki prologowo/rozdziałowo/wstępniowy rozdział. To tak w skrócie, jakby ktoś nie ogarnął. Judy i Nick, po ślubie, wyruszają w rejs na inny kontynent, w ich miesiąc miodowy. Na statku spotykają przyjaciela Judy z farmy oraz ich znienawidzonego kolegę ze służb specjalnych Jacka Wściekłego (nie zabijajcie mnie ;( ).**

 **Nowe rozdziały… Akurat tutaj może być różnie, albo co drugi dzień, albo co czwarty. Zależy od wolnego czasu.**


	2. Rejs Marzeń Rozdział 2

**ROZDZIAŁ 2**

Nick i Judy spacerowali wzdłuż okrętu, delektując się wschodem słońca. Byli jednymi z tych pasażerów, którzy najwcześniej wstają. Jedynie w godzinach od 22:00 do 04:00 pokład widokowy jest zamknięty. Lis zerkał momentami na potężny komin statku, z którego ulatywały duże ilości szarego dymu. Nie był on do końca szary, bowiem momentami przypominał po prostu mgłę.

-Nick, chodźmy do kapitana. Chyba chcesz wypytać o wiele rzeczy…

Uśmiechnęła się króliczka, pokazując na sylwetkę misia polarnego w oddali. Podeszli do niego i przywitali się.

-Widzę, że pan kapitan również lubi wcześnie wstawać.

-Tak, muszę być na mostku codziennie o piątej-trzydzieści.

-To wspaniały okręt. Czym go napędzacie?

Spytał lis, opierając się o reling.

-Posiada on dwa rodzaje napędu. Pierwszy to rzecz jasna węglowy, lecz aby zminimalizować jego zużycie, dorzucamy energię z reaktora.

-Reaktora? Macie tu reaktor?

Zdziwiła się Judy, chwytając swoje długie uszy i ściskając dookoła głowy z przerażenia.

-Spokojnie… To nie typowy reaktor, stosowany jest teraz na większości okrętów towarowych, ale pierwszy raz używany jest na pokładzie statku pasażerskiego.

Odparł niedźwiedź, biorąc łyk kawy.

-Niebywałe.

-To prawda… Natomiast drugi rodzaj napędu to system słoneczny. Przez cały dzień gdy panele są otwarte, energia magazynuje się i gdy mamy jest pełny zapas, włączamy jej napęd w nocy. Wszystkie cztery turbiny szybko ją wyczerpują ale na parę godzin rejsu starcza i działa bez zarzutów.

Rozmowę przerwał odgłos kroków. Całą trójka natychmiast ujrzała pierwszego oficera, biegnącego do kapitana z jakimś listem.

-Kapitanie!

Oznajmił lampart, podając niedźwiedziowi kartkę.

-Depesza z portu w Remsey! Ostrzegają, że niedaleko naszej trasy zatonął tankowiec. Nie wiadomo czemu, lecz przypuszczają, że doszło do wybuchu! Mógł to być także zamach. Czy mam przeszukać pasażerów i ich bagaże?

-Nie, Rigodon. Nie mamy powodu do obaw. Jeśli chcesz możesz ewentualnie sprawdzić całą załogę, ale pasażerów zostaw w spokoju! Nie po to płacili za nasz rejs, aby teraz czuć się jak podejrzani jakiegoś zamachu… Zaraz będę na mostku.

Oficer jedynie zasalutował i wrócił za drzwi, z których przybył.

-Przepraszam was, ale musimy skończyć naszą pogawędkę. Obowiązki wzywają, jednak możemy dokończyć ją dzisiejszej kolacji. Zapraszam.

Powiedział, po czym odmaszerował w stronę mostka. Nick przypatrzył się swojej żonie, która z zaciekawieniem wpatrywała się w horyzont morski. Widział, że coś ją niepokoi.

-Może chciałbyś pójść do spa?

-Nie… Ale znowu zrobiłam się głodna.

Wysiliła się na mały uśmiech, po czym ruszyli w stronę stołówki.

 **PIĘĆ GODZIN PÓŹNIEJ**

Okręt dobił do portu przy małej wyspie Lespreia. Tam na pokład wsiadło ponad sto nowych pasażerów. Podczas postoju, większość zwierząt miała okazję zwiedzić port, oraz małą dżunglę ulokowaną w sercu wyspy. Nick i Judy z przyjemnością odwiedzili też muzeum portowe, w którym poznali się z wieloma nowymi pasażerami. Jednak zaraz po rejestracji wszystkich gości, okręt odpłynął w stronę otwartego morza, kierując się do Remsey. Załoga już od rana przygotowywała sale na wieczorną kolację. Cały pokój był wykonany w głównej mierze z drewna dębowego. Dach był zakryty szklaną kopułą, która wystawała na środku statku. Do środka prowadziły dwa główne wejścia, jedno normalne z pierwszego pokładu, a także drugie ze schodami na drugi i trzeci pokład. Całość robiła niezwykłe wrażenie. Dookoła porozstawiano stoły i krzesła, na środku znajdowały się między innymi stół do pokera oraz bilard, a na balkonie przed głównymi schodami, stały wieszaki i ozdobne lampy. Judy przygotowując się na ten wspaniały wieczór ubrała swoją ulubioną czarną sukienkę. Nick natomiast skorzystał z okazji aby założyć swój nowy garnitur, który zakupił przed rejsem. Tym razem jednak zamiast krawatu, założył muszkę, co dla króliczki wydawało się cudem.

-Karotko… Ma karotko… Tyś mą karotką… Na wieczny czas…

Lis zaczął nucić jedną z piosenek weselnych jakie był zmuszony śpiewać. Pomimo tego jednak bardzo mu się one podobały.

-Nick… Czy ty aby nie chcesz czegoś ode mnie?

-Tak sobie tylko pomyślałem, że można powtórzyć.

-Co powtórzyć?

Zdziwiła się Judy.

-No, a co robiliśmy pierwszego dnia po weselu?

Rumieniec oblał jej twarz, jednak gdy tylko spojrzała na obrączkę, którą nosiła na palcu, od razu dotarło do niej, że w małżeństwie przyda się nieco rozrywki.

-Dziś po kolacji. Tylko warunek jest jeden.

-Słucham?

Lis jakby głaz, stanął wryty i przysłuchiwał się Judy.

-Masz przez cały wieczór nie zdejmować muszki. Seksownie w niej wyglądasz.

Uśmiechnęła się i chwyciła go za ramię, po czym oboje ruszyli w stronę sali głównej.

 **Dzisiaj krótko, ponieważ ciągle zaczyna przybywać mi spraw na głowie. Oczywiście będą kolejne rozdziały, ale jeśli chcecie aby były dłuższe, wiąże się to z dłuższym czekaniem. Na razie mam tylko to, następną cześć zacznę pisać dopiero jutro po południu.**


	3. Rejs Marzeń Rozdział 3

**ROZDZIAŁ 3**

Nick odsunął krzesło dla Judy, a kiedy usiadła wsunął je z powrotem do stołu. Siedzieli obok pierwszego oficera oraz Jack'a, który z nim bardzo żywnie dyskutował. Dopiero przybycie do sali kapitana, rozluźniło trochę atmosferę.

-A więc Panie Nickolasie… Chyba nie dokończyliśmy naszej wcześniejszej rozmowy.

-Oh, tak. Mam wiele pytań odnośnie samego okrętu. Może najpierw… Jak wszystko działa na mostku?

Niedźwiedź chwycił za widelec i powoli zaczął jeść sałatkę.

-To ciekawe pytanie. Mamy tam podział na parę części. Pierwsza, ta najbliżej okien to pełny mostek kapitański. Tam są stery, systemy zarządzania turbinami, poziomy zanurzenia oraz możliwość i wytrzymałość kadłuba. Dalej jest…

Przerwał mu dzwonek telefonu, który trzymał w kieszeni swojego munduru.

-Wybaczcie państwo…

Odszedł do stołu i odebrał.

-Halo?

-Zawróć okręt…

Wyszeptał zniekształcony głos.

-Co?! Kto mówi?!

-Zawróć okręt…

Powtórzyła postać, tym razem gniewniej.

-Mam dosyć żartów. Do widzenia!

Rozłączył się i powrócił do rozmowy. Po uzyskaniu odpowiedzi na większość pytań, Nick zerknął ukradkiem na Jack'a, wpatrując się w kartę do pokera, którą trzymał w ręku.

-Ej, Wściekły.

Powiedział, po czym królik powoli się odwrócił w jego stronę.

-Grasz w pokera?

-Taaa… A chcesz partyjkę?

-Nick!

Dodała zdenerwowana Judy, chwytając go za marynarkę.

-Zwariowałeś?!

-Spokojnie… Tak, chcę partyjkę. Ale wiedz, że nie gram o nic.

Uśmiechnął się lis, po czym ruszył z Jack'iem w stronę stołu do pokera, stojącego na środku. Uwaga wszystkich była skupiona wokół tej dwójki.

-Stawiam mojego Rolexa.

Odparł królik, zdejmując swój zegarek i rzucając na środek.

-Hmm… No dobra. W takim razie ja podwyższę… Stawiam mój wóz.

Lis dorzucił srebrne kluczyki ze złotym brelokiem.

-To może też dołączę.

Rzucił ochoczo Rigodon i położył obok fantów swój telefon.

-To Teraweii seria dziesięć. Wart około sześć tysięcy…

Dodał i siadł obok Nick'a.

-Czy ktoś jeszcze ma ochotę dołączyć? Kapitanie?

Spytał lis, przy okazji wołając Dealer'a.

-Dobrze… Niech będzie. To ja postawię tym razem swój wóz.

Dołożył ciemne kluczyki od Audi A6.

-Zaczynamy!

Powiedział Jack, czekając na pierwsze rozdanie. Grali w Stud'a. Każdy z nich dostał po dwie karty, a przy każdym następnym rozdaniu Dealer odkrywał kolejną kartę, gdy rozdał wszystkie pięć, każdy z graczy musiał ułożyć odpowiedni układ od danych kart. Zaczęło się od dania w kolejności: Czarny as, czarna dama, czerwona czwórka, czarna dwójka i czerwona piątka. Rigodon pierwszy odkrył swoje karty.

-Trójeczka!

Czarny as, czarna dama, czerwona dama, czarna dama i czerwona dziesiątka. Następny był kapitan, który dołożył czerwonego asa.

-Full! No to chyba mamy wyjaśnione…

-Spokojnie kapitanie. Jeszcze ja i Pan Nickolas.

Uśmiechnął się Jack. Judy natychmiast rozpoznała go, znaczył bowiem, że ma coś czego nie ma jej mąż. Już przeczuwała, że królik będzie miał pokera. Lis nie został w tyle. Powoli rozpiął muszkę, mimo napływającego do niego potu. Starał się nie zdradzać emocji, ale natura mówiła sama za siebie.

-Zobaczmy…

Jack odwrócił swoje karty.

-Poker! Czarny as, czarny król, czerwona dama, czerwony walet i czerwona dziesiątka.

Aplauz rozbrzmiał po całej sali. Judy spojrzała przestraszonym wzrokiem na Nick'a. Ten powoli zapiął muszkę i dopiął marynarkę.

-Już się bałem, że przegram.

Uśmiechnął się, oddając karty Dealer'owi. Tygrys odwrócił je i dołożył do talii. Jack jak i wszyscy przy stole osłupieli.

-Poker królewski! Czerwony as, czerwony król, czerwona dama, czerwony walet i czerwona dziesiątka.

Gromkie brawa padły tym razem z każdego miejsca w środku. Lis uśmiechnął się, zagarniając wszystkie fanty w swoją stronę.

-Miło się z wami grało…

Wtedy poczuł jak ktoś go odwraca. Ujrzał Judy, która namiętnie go pocałowała.

-Nie strasz mnie tak…

Zaśmiała się i przytuliła do jego marynarki. Dopiero po tym brawa opadły i wszyscy wrócili do swoich rozmów. Kapitan i oficer niechętnie podeszli do Nick'a.

-Wygrał pan…

-Wygrałem to prawda. Jednak możecie państwo zabrać swoje rzeczy. Umowa jest taka, że oboje dopłacacie mi dwa tysiące.

-Naprawdę? Dlaczego?

Spytał z niedowierzaniem oficer, odbierając swój telefon.

-Chodziło mi tylko o tego zarozumiałego królika.

-Cóż… W takim razie dziękujemy i życzymy sukcesów w następnych grach.

Uśmiechnął się kapitan i wrócił do stołu. Jack wyglądał na ewidentnie wkurzonego, gdy Nick z zadumą zakładał jego zegarek na łapę.

-Piękne, nieprawdaż skarbie…

-Oczywiście. Idziemy?

Spytała, więc oboje ruszyli w stronę górnej części pokładu. Wszyscy goście bawili się wspaniale, gdy usłyszeli przeraźliwy krzyk. Jeden z pasażerów otworzył drzwi na zewnątrz i ujrzał zakrwawione ciało drugiego oficera. Jego plecy były nienaturalnie przekręcone, co wprawiło w przerażenie załogę. Po paru minutach Judy i Nick wrócili.

-Co to…

-Proszę się odsunąć, jesteśmy z biura federalnego!

Odparła Judy, dogłębnie przyglądając się ciału. Nie było żadnych siniaków co znaczyło, że ofiara nie walczyła, a może nawet nie widziała sprawcy. Lekarz okrętowy potwierdził, że zgon nastąpił w wyniku uderzenia czymś naprawdę mocnym w rdzeń kręgowy, tym samym przecinając kawałek płuc. Na statku zapanowała ponura atmosfera, a wszyscy goście natychmiast wrócili do swoich kajut.

 **Karty, zabójstwo i miłość. Czyli rzeczy, które pasują do siebie bardzo dobrze, w dodatku w książce. Cóż nastąpi potem? Nie wiem. Bo jeszcze tego nie wymyśliłem xD**

 **Dowiecie się niedługo…**


	4. Rejs Marzeń Rozdział 4

**ROZDZIAŁ 4**

Nick chodził po kajucie, zerkając ukradkiem na niespokojną Judy. Wiedział, że szykują się dla nich kolejne, nieciekawe wakacje. Podszedł do swojej szafki i wyjął dużą walizkę z zamkiem szyfrowym. Otworzył i dał króliczce małą Berrett'e z tłumikiem.

-Skąd to…

-Na wypadek taki jak ten.

-Ale jak nie wolno! Co jeśli…

-To do samoobrony. Schowaj tylko tak, żeby załoga nie widziała.

Wyjął także drugi pistolet, który schował za marynarkę.

-I uważaj na Jack'a…

Powiedział i wyszedł z kajuty. Judy natomiast wyjęła telefon i napisała SMS do Poldka: „Uważaj!" Po czym odłożyła komórkę i ruszyła w poszukiwaniu swojego przyjaciela. Schodząc po schodach na główny pokład widokowy, zauważyła Wściekłego, który nerwowo rozglądał się po pasażerach. Już miała iść dalej gdy dostrzegła podchodzącego do niego innego królika. Rozpoznała go… Poldek podał rękę Jack'owi i oboje ruszyli w stronę dolnej części statku. Judy bez zastanowienia poszła ich śladem. Zatrzymali się dopiero przy wejściu do elektrowni okrętowej. Jej przyjaciel wyjął z kieszeni swoich nowych, eleganckich spodni mały rewolwer i wystrzelił w kłódkę, zawieszoną na zamku drzwi, która po wystrzale natychmiast spadła. Jack z całej siły uderzył w pancerne drzwi. Zawiasy nie stawiały oporu, więc bez większych kłopotów oboje weszli do środka.

-Skąd Pold ma rewolwer…

Wyszeptała, kierując się przed siebie.

-Jeśli wysadzimy jedną maszynę, reszta także przestanie działać…

Usłyszała głos Wściekłego. Bez wahania wyjęła pistolet i wbiegła do środka.

-Nie ruszać się!

Nakierowała muszkę na Jack'a.

-To wasza sprawka!

-Jaka sprawka? Próbujemy zapobiec atakowi na ten statek!

-Bo ci uwierzę ty przebiegły, mały…

Przerwał jej odgłos wystrzału. Zerknęła na Poldka, który trzymał podniesiony rewolwer, a z jego lufy wylatywał mały dym. Upadła na ziemię, ostatkiem sił zerkając jak jej przyjaciel uderza ramieniem w głowę zdezorientowanego Jack'a.

 **GODZINA PÓŹNIEJ**

Nick szybko podbiegł do Judy, poklepując ją po twarzy. Króliczka otwarła swoje oczy, oglądając się w stronę prawego ramienia. Obok niej stał lekarz okrętowy, tamujący i bandażujący ranę po postrzałową.

-Nigdy więcej takich numerów karociu! Mogłaś zginąć!

Judy obejrzała się w stronę oficerów, niosących skutego Jack'a.

-Nie!

Krzyknęła, podnosząc się w ich stronę.

-To nie on mnie postrzelił! To inny królik!

Nick zerknął na nią z niedowierzaniem.

-Ale przy nim znaleźliśmy rewolwer…

Odparł pierwszy oficer.

-Rewolwer nie był jego, tylko mojego przyjaciela Poldka. On postrzelił mnie i jego!

-Gdzie on jest?

-Nie wiem…

Lis przytulił Judy, tak aby ją nieco ogrzać, natomiast Rigodon rozkuł Jack'a i podszedł do jednego z mechaników, pytając o stan maszyn. Królik zerknął szybko na koleżankę i wyszedł w stronę górnego pokładu. Po chwili wszyscy zobaczyli postać kapitana, który ewidentnie wyglądał na złego. Szarpnął pierwszego oficera za marynarkę, po czym zaprowadził go do składziku obok. Dokładnych słów nie słyszał nikt, jednak kłótnia między obojgiem była dosyć napięta. Wreszcie niedźwiedź wyszedł ze schowka i ruszył na górę, a za nim Rigodon oraz reszta oficerów. Nick okrył Judy swoją marynarką i zaprowadził z powrotem do kajuty.

-Czemu to zrobiłaś?

-Miałam pozwolić, żeby wysadzili statek!

Wybuchła gniewem, zrzucając okrycie na podłogę.

-Jeśli myślisz, że ty masz tutaj prawo być zła, to się grubo mylisz! Gdybym szybko nie schował twojego pistoletu, już dawno stalibyśmy przed sądem!

-Mam to gdzieś! Ocaliłam tysiące zwierząt, a ty mi jeszcze coś wypominasz!

-Dość tego! Idę na spacer!

-Możesz nawet nie wracać…

Pod koniec zdania, jej głos z krzyku zmienił się w normalny. Poczuła jak te słowa docierają do lisa, a ten obojętnie wychodzi. Zerwała z siebie resztki sukienki i rzuciła się na łóżku, płacząc w swoją, niebieską poduszkę.

 **Trochę zaniedbałem ten fanfic, lecz byłem dosyć zajęty sprawami osobistymi. Nie wiem kiedy pojawi się kolejna część, trzeba czekać. Co do jakiś, większych spraw organizacyjnych to może coś o mojej głównej książce, którą teraz piszę. Prawdopodobnie nie zostanie ona wydana, więc ukaże się niedługo na Wattpadzie… Przynajmniej tak myślę. Jeśli coś się zmieni, poinformuję was o tym w opisie pod kolejnym rozdziałem.**


	5. Rejs Marzeń Rozdział 5

**ROZDZIAŁ 5**

Nick szedł wzdłuż pokładu widokowego, przyglądając się małym, tropikalnym wyspom, które mijali. Oparł się u poręcz i wyjął swój notes. Poczuł jak ktoś puka go po ramieniu. Odwrócił się i ujrzał Jack'a, wpatrującego się w zegarek na łapie lisa.

-Czego chcesz pasiasty?

-Muszę ci coś powiedzieć…

Złapał go za marynarkę i odciągnął w mały kąt, przy wejściu do kuchni.

-Ten królik to zamachowiec. Sprawdziłem jego dane i zadzwoniłem do szefa.

-Dlatego tu jesteś? Zostałeś wysłany z misją?

Spytał Nick.

-Tak. Prawdopodobnie to z jego polecenia tyle statków zatonęło, a jestem prawie pewien, że i ten pójdzie na dno. Gość ma ładunki wybuchowe i broń. Załoga mu się nie przeciwstawi…

-Zostajemy ty, ja i Judy.

-Nie. Ty i ja. Ona nie da rady z nim walczyć, ciągle go ma za przyjaciela.

-Więc co proponujesz?

Jack zerknął jeszcze raz na Rolexa.

-Mój „zegarek", który wygrałeś, posiada wbudowany GPS i ładunek burzący o sile rażenia do sześciu metrów. Mamy dwa wyjścia. Albo złapiemy tego królika na gorącym uczynku… Albo wysadzamy go wraz z paroma innymi pasażerami.

Nick spojrzał na Wściekłego, jednak szybko zwrócił oczy ku zegarkowi.

-Niby nienormalne, ale jedyne dobre na ocalenie wszystkich zwierząt… Możliwe, że ciągle ze sobą nosi jakąś bombę.

-Nie mam dużo czasu. Za dwa dni dotrzemy do portu, w każdej chwili ten Poldek może zejść i to wszystko wysadzić w…

Przerwał mu odgłos głośnego śmiechu. Zerknęli w stronę rufy i ujrzeli Judy, przechadzającą się z jakimś wysokim, tęgim lwem. Ten widok spowodował u lisa szybki skok adrenaliny. Nie zważając na trzymającego go za marynarkę Jack'a, ruszył w stronę żony.

-…Tak więc wtedy postanowiłam zamieszkać…

-Witam.

Przerwał wypowiedź Judy.

-A to mój mąż, Nickolas Bajer.

Zwróciła się do towarzysza.

-Miło mi. Eric Wenrover. Pańska żona to świetna słuchaczka i towarzyszka…

-Nie wątpię.

Wymamrotał, spoglądając ze wściekłością na Judy. Ona odwzajemniła spojrzenie i skierowała głowę ku lwu.

-Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy.

Powiedziała, podchodząc niepewnie do Nick'a.

-Także w to wierzę. Do widzenia!

Gdy tylko Eric odszedł na bezpieczną odległość, lis natychmiast chwycił za rękę króliczki, prowadząc ją do kajuty. Przez cała drogę nic nie mówił, jedynie groźnie powarkiwał.

-Co ty sobie myślisz? Że możesz flirtować z kim chcesz?!

-To nauczka za to, jak mnie potraktowałeś!

-Wiesz ile lisic jest na tym statku? Zależy mi na tobie, więc powstrzymuję się od większego kontaktu z nimi, a ty wybierasz pierwszego, lepszego lwa i wychodzisz sobie z nim na spacer?!

-Pocieszył mnie gdy usłyszał, że płaczę!

-Wpuściłaś go do kajuty?!

Nick pośpiesznie zerwał z siebie marynarkę i pchnął nią na jeden z foteli. Rozpiął także parę guzików w swojej koszuli, aby mógł odbierać więcej powietrza.

-Co w tym złego? Nic nie ukradł. Tylko chyba zapomniał swojej walizki…

Lis z przerażeniem spojrzał na przedmiot leżący przy łóżku. Chwycił za nią i z całej siły rzucił w stronę wody, aby znalazła się najdalej od okrętu.

-Co ty…

Wybuch w tafli wody, przerwał jej wypowiedź. Zerknęła na Nick'a, który ocierał pot z czoła.

-Masz… Zakaz…

-Czego?

Oburzyła się.

-Wychodzenia z tego pokoju, aż do końca rejsu.

-Ale…

-Nie! Przez twoją nieuwagę, mogliśmy zginąć!

Tym razem to jego słowa, zabolały Judy. Do pokoju wbiegli Jack oraz kapitan z oficerami. Po wyjaśnieniu całej sytuacji, odeszli. Nick ruszył z Jack'iem do baru pokładowego, a króliczka została sama, roniąc cicho łzy. Spojrzała w lustro i zobaczyła za sobą wysoką, czarną postać. Wyglądała jak stojący wilk w ciemnym, zakapturzonym płaszczu. Ze środka ujrzała dwa świecące się wilcze oczy. Gdy jednak się obejrzała, nikogo nie było. Po ponownym spojrzeniu na lustro, była ona w nim sama.

 **DUM DUM DUM… Dlaczego Eric próbował zabić Judy i Nick'a? A może to nie była jego walizka? Kim była dziwna postać w lustrze, jaką ujrzała Judy?**

 **Odpowiedź jest jedna… Ale, nie chce mi się jej wam wyjawiać.**

 **Do zobaczenia ;)**


	6. DŁUGA PRZERWA

Witam!

Przerwałem pisanie tego fanfica, ponieważ straciłem nieco weny i zapału do Zwierzogrodu. Pochłonąłem się prawie całkowicie mojej głównej książce. Ostatnio jednak obejrzałem z kuzynką jej ulubiony fanfic MLP Bride Of Dicord, więc postanowiłem napisać jego "kontynuację". Już dzisiaj pojawi się Prolog a w następnych dniach kolejne części. Do Zwierzogrodu wrócę, jednak dopiero za jakiś czas.

Dzięki za zrozumienie i zostawiam was z nowym dziełem! Do zobaczenia!


End file.
